


Ultimacy

by Chloryl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Gen, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloryl/pseuds/Chloryl
Summary: When you opened your eyes, the only things you could remember were your name and that you were supposed to kill Nagito Komaeda.Mostly gen fic with some CYOA elements | friendship/slight!Reader x Nagito Komaeda OR implied!Reader x Izuru Kamukura





	1. Welcome to Dangan Island! PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE GAME are kind of implied/present/everywhere**
> 
> Will be a mainly linear storyline, two choices will appear sometimes at the end of chapters one of which leads to a BAD END chapter and the other you will continue on with the main story. There will likely be a major branch further along in the plot though, officially splitting the story into two routes!
> 
> Also this is mainly a character exploration fic so there's not really much of a pairing, at least for now

PROLOGUE

_The sky is stained a deep, sickly crimson outside the classroom window, casting a strange glow over the room that's not quite the colour of sunset, but something more eerie and menacing. But you pay no heed to your surroundings, your eyes are sweeping over the silhouetted figure before you in distain, and there's a deep hatred and lust for revenge bubbling inside your chest as you open your mouth to speak._

Why are you protecting him?

He is not the man you are looking for, _he says simply._

 _Your derisive laughter pierces the stagnant air._ Step aside.

I cannot.

Step aside. Let me kill him!

 _He looks at you pityingly._ Give it up. You cannot win against me; you _will_ die.

Then, _you say, squaring your shoulders. There was a new light in your eyes, reckless and terrifying and full of something akin to despair...but not quite._ Fight me and prove it - you _damn coward_.

CHAPTER 1: Welcome to Dangan Island!

"Hey, are you a new student here too?"

You stumbled forwards into what seemed like a high school classroom, and there were an assortment of people already there, some chattering in small groups, others sitting attentively at the desks, and you caught a couple of people staring inquisitively at you.

"I..."

"Did you also just enroll here?" A freckled girl with short, dark red hair came up to you, looking cautious but also strangely stern, as if she was in charge here.

Bewildered, you could only gaze at her helplessly and shrug your shoulders. Your head felt heavy and your mind oddly blank, and the only honest answer to her question was _I don't know_.

In fact, did you even know anything?

Something felt off, something about yourself felt fundamentally _wrong_ as if you'd lost the most important part of yourself, or worse, the most important part of being _here_ at all, of being human. You felt empty and detached and numb and cold and what was your name again you couldn't remember you couldn't remember _anything_ your head was throbbing your heart was beating erratically and the girl was shouting, taking a step towards you but her voice sounded muffled and someone somewhere far away was calling for you but their voices were all slowly fading away -

Your eyes flew open.

"Ah good, you're awake!" You were greeted by a relieved, familiar-sounding voice and you could hear faint chattering in the background, and someone thrust out a hand to help you up. You took it, and shakily got to your feet. The red-haired girl was smiling at you, her eyes warm and full of concern.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Your voice was oddly raspy, and your throat was slightly sore.

It was painfully bright and it seemed like you were outside because the sun was beating down uncomfortably hot on your skin, and there was the salty tang of the ocean breeze in the air that must mean - and when your eyes adjusted, indeed, you were presented with a strange scene. Clear blue skies above and pale, golden sand at your feet, and when you turned your head you could see the waves lapping at the shore...you were by the sea. Everyone from the classroom was gathered there at what you realized now was a beach, and behind them was a pair of palm trees swaying in the wind. But what stood out the most, jarringly against the bright tropical background, was a strange, monitor-like object mounted on the trunk of the one of the trees.

Your mind felt clearer than ever before but still worryingly vacant but there was something strange flittering in the back of your mind, a strong and inexplicable desire to - and you realized with growing horror that you really couldn't remember anything except for your name and that there was something vitally important that you needed to do. And you needed to do it _now_ and you couldn't explain why even to yourself but you just knew that it was important and you were terrified that an urge to do something like _this_ was the only thing that consumed you but you _had to do it_.

"Looks like you missed all the fun introduction stuff. I'm Mahiru Koizumi," the red-haired girl said cheerfully.

A boy with short, spiky brown hair stepped forwards and offered his hand. "My name's Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you."

A strange looking girl with multi-coloured hair and flashy clothes jumped in front of him and grinned cheekily at you. "'I,' ‘Buki,' ‘Mio,' ‘Da!' Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! That's me!"

You ignored all of them. Your gaze was hard and focused, looking past them and carefully scanning the remaining nameless members of the crowd, searching for -

"So...which one of you is Nagito Komaeda?"

From behind Hajime Hinata, a boy with messy white hair and pale eyes sauntered forwards, looking slightly confused. "Ah, that would be me! Pleased to make your acquaintance, I -"

But before he could finish his sentence, you'd lunged forwards and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him roughly towards you. He stumbled. There was a collective gasp from everyone as your hands closed deftly around his neck, and he looked at you, eyes widening with surprise as an involuntary strangled groan issuing from his lips.

And that was as far as you got.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

A tall girl with wavy brown hair leapt towards you at an inhuman speed, slamming into your side with her body and easily knocking you over. You struggled in vain as she pinned your arms above your head against the sandy floor and glared vehemently down at you, her eyes blazing.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, as Nagito Komaeda staggered back, wheezing and clutching at his throat. Mahiru and Hajime rushed to help steady him as he doubled over in pain, coughing. Mahiru shot you a frightened look.

She was right...

What the hell did you just try to do?!

"I don't know what's gotten into me..." you said in a quiet voice, looking up blankly at the sky. Just what was that feeling? You clearly weren't thinking straight. And yet...in those few moments you were absolutely certain, without question, that Nagito Komaeda _needed to die_. Even now, that feeling wasn't going away.

But before you could figure out what was happening and before anyone could say anything, an odd looking stuffed animal that looked like a rabbit with wings suddenly appeared out of thin air. It wore a strange pink dress and it held a fancy-looking pink stick.

"Usami...?" Mahiru gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Love! Love!" the rabbit sang in a high, sweet voice, "Hello everyone, it's a beautiful sea, isn't it? Our field trip is only just beginning! Yay!"

And then she looked more carefully at the whole situation.

"Hey!" she squeaked indignantly, jabbing her stick in your direction. "Violence is prohibited. Akane, please let go of her at once!"

The girl named Akane released you quickly, and you sat up.

"And now -" Usami suddenly stopped talking. She squinted at you, as if seeing you for the first time. And the gentle, simpering expression on her face melted away, replaced with what could only be described as pure anger. She took a wobbling step forwards, pointing her stick at you accusingly. Her squeaky, childish voice suddenly sounded dangerous somehow, and her button eyes were narrowed with fury. "Why...why are you here?!"


	2. Welcome to Dangan Island! PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **like before, SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE GAME are kind of implied/present/everywhere**

But there was no time for you or anyone else to speculate the meaning behind her ominous words, because _it_ started, and there was no turning back.

The sky grew suddenly dark.

“Ahhh, mike check, mike check, can you hear me?” The booming voice was comically squeaky, but unlike the simpering, childlike voice of Usami, this was much more jarring, almost menacing. It resonated everywhere on the beach, but soon it became clear that the source of the voice was the monitor mounted to the palm tree. As everyone approached it warily, you got to your feet and drew closer too, hovering a few steps away and tiptoeing so you could see past peoples’ shoulders.

The screen flickered, and you could see the faint outline of…something, past all that static, and the voice spoke again.

“Upupupu, I’ve kept you all waiting far too long!” it proclaimed. “Well then, let’s begin with the opening act! Please gather at Jabberwock Park, everyone!”

And indeed, that was the beginning of the end.

-:-

“But there’s no way anyone here is going to kill anyone! We’re all friends…right?”

But the newly-christened Monomi’s statement was met with a suffocating silence. Everywhere around you, everyone was looking away, lowering their gazes, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. Monokuma’s terrifying announcement had left the mood on the island in shambles. Even though moments before as you were all clustered around the statue in apprehension for things to come, there was still a feeling of camaraderie, rallied by Usa – you mean, Monomi. She’d redoubled her efforts to make everyone get along, as if trying to make them forget about what you’d tried to do earlier. And everyone really did seem to put all that behind them for a few minutes, and resumed introducing themselves to you and chattering happily away as if there was nothing wrong. But then, _he_ had shown himself, and now…

Monomi looked around pleadingly, her tiny eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Love, love! Everyone –”

“Shut up.” The cold, abrupt voice of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu cut her off. He glared at her, lifting his chin challengingly. “We’re all friends? Don’t make me laugh.”

“Exactly.” That was Byakuya Togami. He looked troubled. “How do we know for sure that there isn’t anyone here that’s already planning to kill someone off to get out of here? None of us know each other.”

“No!” Monomi wailed. “You have to trust you friends!”

Byakuya’s expression didn’t change. “How pathetic.”

“And back on the beach,” Hiyoko Saionji piped up, her eyes glittering with malice as she glanced in your direction. “Didn’t [Name] just try to strangle that white-haired freak? Um, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t feel safe with her around. Not like I can trust anyone else here, either.” She added disdainfully.

“That’s right…” Your heart sank when you saw Mahiru nodding thoughtfully, a worried expression on her face. “What _was_ all that about, anyways?”

Everyone turned to stare at you, and you squirmed uncomfortably at the attention. It wasn’t like you hadn’t been thinking about it too, all this time. And yet, truthfully you still didn’t really understand what had come over you. There’d been something weird about your mind, something wrong with it as if all your memories had been wiped clean because presently, you still couldn’t remember a single thing from before you’d opened your eyes. And worse yet, even now you could still feel the desperate urge to kill Nagito Komaeda burning like the light of a dim candle in the back of your mind. Was this what they called…homicidal tendencies?

You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts. One thing was for sure; you made a mental note not to let yourself ever be alone with him to prevent that uncontrollable urge from resurfacing and anything weird from happening again. But people were starting to become impatient from your lack of reply.

“Say something, you fiend.”

“Seriously, defend yourself dude! Why did you try to –?”

“Did you know about that stupid bear’s plans all along or something?”

“Everyone, _please_ quiet down –”

“I’m sorry,” you blurted out, and everyone who was trying to talk over each other stopped for a moment and refocused their attention on you. “I’m really sorry I don’t remember anything, and I don’t know what’s happening either.” You excused yourself and with your head bowed so you didn’t have face anyone, you quickly left the park.

No one tried to stop you as you walked away. No one protested, not even Monomi, or tried to go after you. They watched your retreating back silently as you walked down the main path towards the bridge to the first island, back to the resort that Monobear had said where all of you would be staying for the duration of the killing school trip, and when you found the cottage which the door swung open when you scanned your electroID, you quickly stepped inside, shut the door, and collapsed to the ground.

CHAPTER 1 END

Hajime Hinata huh, _she scoffed, her glossy red fingernails tapping impatiently on the wooden desk, her other hand holding down the rewind button on a small remote control._ So that was who you were in your previous life. How very… _boring._

_She laughed dispassionately and turned her attention to the collection of monitors before her. Her eyes flitted hungrily past the screens that showed what was happening right now – all the students gathered at the park arguing amongst themselves, a dark cottage in which one could barely make out a motionless form curled up protectively on the floor – and finally stopping on the grainy recording that she was almost done rewinding which she’d already played again, and again, and again, and again, and again…_

_The remote control clattered to the floor, and the video started up again._

_‘Step aside. Let me kill him!’_

_‘Give it up. You cannot win against me; you_ will _die.’_

Kamukura-senpai, you’re soooo cool~! _She gushed, her eyes fixated on the screen._ Why did you turn into that derpy looking thing? _She flashed a glance at the monitor that showed Jabberwock Park, where the boy with spiky brown hair was saying something to the haughty-looking kid with pigtails. She shook her head in mock sorrow and turned back to the recording._

 _‘Then, fight me and prove it,’ the person off-screen said. ‘You_ damn coward _.’_

Ugh, gross!

_Her sharp fingernails tapped at the fast-forward button, and the figures on the screen moved in a blur, and then –_

_Kamukura was standing over the motionless body of his assailant, his crimson eyes impassive._

Just kill that stupid kid already, _she groaned, as he stared down at the body, reaching out a hand to gingerly cup their cheek. His eyes were still is emotionless as ever._

Kamukura-senpai, whyyyy??? s _he wailed, shaking a fist at the screen._ Why did you put her here, in _my_ game?!

_She scooped up the remote control from the floor and pressed rewind._


	3. Destination Despair: PART 1

You weren’t sure when you’d fallen asleep, or how long you’d been dreaming, or if it were a dream or reality but everything seemed to just blur together until someone was shaking you roughly awake and your eyes snapped open.

“How long have you been out cold like this, you idiot?”

When the familiar, squeaky voice assaulted your ears, your heart sank because despite the fogginess in your brain, you knew exactly who it belonged to and it wasn’t exactly a welcome voice. You struggled to your feet, feeling slightly dizzy and extremely exhausted despite just waking up.

“Why are you here?” You asked wearily.

Monokuma was perched on the windowsill. He folded his arms over his chest, looking like an irritated child. “I could say the same for you,” he said snappishly. “What are you doing, sleeping through my body discovery announcement AND the entire investigation by being passed out here in the dark so I didn’t even notice you on my cameras? _And_ it’s time for the class trial and you’re not even ready yet? Pfft, shame on you!”

“…What?” How could he expect you to process all of that when you felt like you were still falling in and out of sleep?

He grinned widely, and leapt down onto the floor beside you in one fluid motion. He pulled on your arm with surprising strength. “Let’s go, there’s no time so you’ll just have to figure everything out on your own upupupu!”

And then he was dragging you towards the door and when you stumbled blearily past the threshold of the door, you came face-to-face with an annoyed-looking Fuyuhiko.

“This one tried to get out of it too, ohoho how naughty, the both of you!” Monokuma exclaimed, looking very pleased with himself. “Let’s not keep everyone else waiting, so let’s go~!”

He marched the both of you – who were both silent the entire way – to the main island, to a strange rock formation and soon you saw that everyone else was already standing around. There was a tense wariness in the air that you somehow knew was amplified, if not generated, by your presence. You hadn’t even been able to gather your thoughts yet, your mind was hazy with sleep and you’d have thought there’d been a million questions flowing through your mind but like always, it was unpleasantly blank.

Soon, you could hear the rise of peoples’ accusatory voices, and you snapped slightly out of your reverie.

“What took you so long?” Hiyoko sniffed.

Souda did a comical double-take, looking positively terrified when he saw you. “Ahh, [Name]’s alive!”

“Naturally, she is alive,” Sonia said primly. “Otherwise we would have heard a second body discovery announcement, yes?”

“You’re just in time, [Name]!” Your throat tightened as Nagito Komaeda’s voice rang across the crowd to address you, and you were instantly on the defensive. He waved at you, smiling cordially. What kind of a person was he to be smiling at you like this when you remembered all too well what you had tried to do to him? You tensed, keeping yourself planted firmly on the ground in case your body had any weird ideas. You couldn’t trust yourself, not after everything that had happened. And that was precisely why you’d shut yourself in your room to avoid as much human contact as possible, but of course your plan would be foiled by none other than Monokuma.

You turned your attention to the cluster of people again. And that was when you noticed that everyone else was less than welcoming, not only because they were mistrustful of you, but that they weren’t too happy amongst themselves either. There was a subdued air around them that you’d noticed upon your arrival but you’d misattributed it to your appearance.

Soon you realized the truth.

Byakuya Togami was missing – you hadn’t noticed at first but it soon became obvious, and the sinking feeling in your chest grew as you remembered what Monokuma had said and the situation before and that you were headed into the class trial so it meant somebody was killed – _he_ had been killed.

And you looked more carefully at everyone, realizing for the first time that there was a distrustful, hateful look everyone shared as they eyed you and Fuyuhiko – who seemed completely immune to it – you realized that they likely suspected you had a hand in the murder, but you didn’t even know what was going on right now, or at all.

And you had no idea what to do about it.

CLASS TRIAL: START!


	4. Destination Despair: PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for the multiple choice minigame aspect to be introduced! Choose wisely, and once we reach the first branch of the storyline, the amount of points you have will determine if you get a BAD END or if you can continue on the main storyline. Pretty straightforwards, I hope!

The panic and bewilderment grew as Monokuma led everyone out of the elevator and into the strange looking courtroom and ushered you to your designated lectern labelled with your nameplate. The last of the sleep was leaving your limbs and mind and as you staggered onto the raised platform suddenly you were very aware of where you were and the situation you were in. As Monokuma explained the logistics of the class trial to all the students, you could only stand there frozen, staring at Monomi who was suspended from the ceiling by a thick rope as she dangled helplessly next to him.

You remembered what the bear had announced at the park when he first appeared, about the mutual killing game and the investigations and the class trial and a wave of fear overtook you again as you watched Monomi struggle feebly before your eyes. It had only just begun, and yet you were thinking about how everyone would be voting for a culprit soon and sending them to their execution. And you didn’t have to think too much to come to the conclusion that if you didn’t do anything, it was going to be _you_.

But how could you do anything? You had no alibi, no evidence. Hell, you didn’t even know the details of the murder case at hand and you doubted they’d let you go snoop around some on your own, since you’d missed the time allotted for investigating. You were in a precarious situation, and you had no idea what to do about it.

Monokuma looked absolutely delighted, seeming to sense your growing fear. “And now,” he said triumphantly. “Let the class trial begin!”

There was a brief silence.

“Let’s get the most important things straight first,” Akane piped up. “The culprit’s gonna be either Fuyuhiko or [Name], right? Since neither of them were at the party, and we haven’t even seen [Name] since the first day.”

“That’s right,” Souda chimed in, looking very pleased with the development. “The timing is too perfect. I didn’t even know she was still alive and she turns up now? Seems a little fishy if you ask me.”

“Indeed, it is awfully convenient.” Sonia turned to you, looking troubled. But something about her reassuring expression gave you the impression that she was looking, not for a confession, but for you to defend yourself proper. “Can you please explain where you have been all this time?”

_a. I was resting in my cottage._

_b. I was sleeping the entire time._

_c. Ask Fuyuhiko, he’s the more suspicious one!_

_d. I would like to exercise my right to remain silent._

“That’s not an alibi!” Teruteru cried in outrage. 

“Yeah, stupid,” muttered Hiyoko. “That means no one would’ve seen you, so you could easily be lying.”

“Perchance,” Sonia said calmly. “But I happened upon [Name]’s cottage prior to the party, and I can confirm it was occupied.”

“Occupied?” Hiyoko asked scathingly. “What do you mean, _occupied_? We’ve got a good lead on who the culprit is, don’t tell me you’re in cahoots with her?”

“Don’t talk to Sonia-san that way!” Souda exclaimed.

“Shut up, you ugly –”

“Don’t you dare –”

“Silence!” Sonia’s voice rang across the courtroom, loud and authoritative. Souda and Hiyoko shut up at once. Then Sonia continued in a softer tone. “Allow me to explain. Before the party, I had gone to [Name]’s cottage to check on her and invite her to join us. She did not respond to my incessant knocking, and just when I was about to give up, _he_ showed up.”

She gestured grandly to Monokuma. “I am sure he can testify – he appeared out of thick air and gave me quite the fright, and explained that she was sleeping and that I should drop my efforts at once.”

“Ahh, ahh, looks like the game is up,” Monokuma said lazily. “Yes, she is quite right. [Name] was asleep, **resting in her cottage** the entire time…at least up to right before the party! After that, who knows? Upupupu…”

_a. +2_

_b. +1_

_c. -2_

_d. -1_

“That was _such_ a waste of time,” said Hiyoko, glaring at you. “That doesn’t narrow down the suspect list at all!”

“That moron Togami was killed in the hall, right?” Fuyuhiko interrupted. “In that case, doesn’t that make the people who were with him the most suspicious ones?”

“All you wanted to say was that _you’re_ not the culprit, right?” Mahiru said dryly.

“Of course. You guys were the ones who started this mutual killing business, it has nothing to do with me.”

“Hold on,” said Hajime uncertainly. “We don’t know for sure who the culprit is. Shouldn’t we look at the clues we have first?”

“Hinata-kun is right!” Hearing Nagito Komaeda’s voice in the discussion for the first time made your heart speed up uncomfortably. You kept your gaze firmly averted, looking straight at Hajime as Nagito continued, “How about we discuss the most interesting fact first? Doesn’t it appear…that Byakuya Togami’s murder took place under the table? I wonder how that could be…!”

“Under the table…?” Hajime’s eyes widened. “But of course! It must’ve taken place there, because…”

_a. …of the glow-in-the-dark paint._

_b. …of the state of the blood under the table._

_c. How should I know?_

_d. Wait, what are all the facts of the case?_

“…of the state of the blood under the table!”

“Why?” Souda asked in confusion.

“I want you to remember the state of things under the table when we found Togami’s body,” Nagito said patiently. “There was a large amount of blood there, but no blood trails that would suggest the body had been moved.”

And that was when you made the mistake of looking at him. He noticed right away, and beamed at you. You turned away, quickly.

“Upupupu, of course **[Name] wouldn’t know the details of the case** since she didn’t participate in the investigation, nor has she seen Monokuma file #1! A waste of my time, again!” Monokuma glowered at you. “Look at your e-handbook, dammit!”

_a. -2_

_b. -5_

_c. 0_

_d. +2_

You pulled out the e-handbook that was sitting in your pocket, and quickly rifled through the contents until you pulled up what he wanted you to look at, the Monokuma file that detailed Byakuya Togami’s gruesome death.

 ** _The victim’s body was discovered at the main hall of Hotel Mirai’s old lodge._** ** __  
****The time of death was around 11:30PM.**  
**The cause of death was stabbing with a sharp object. The victim was stabbed multiple times in the region between the abdomen and the throat.**  
**There are no other wounds on the body, nor any traces of poison or other drugs.**

You swallowed hard, then put the e-handbook away and looked up at Monokuma.

“Well?” He eyed you beadily.

“Can someone explain the whole situation?” you asked quietly, looking around imploringly at everyone else. “From the start of the party Sonia was talking about to Byakuya Togami’s murder. Please.”

“I will,” said Hajime, in a shaky but clear voice. And he proceeded to explain everything that had transpired today, and the clues they had discovered as they investigated the old lodge, and when he finished he pulled out a strange, crumpled note in his pocket.

“Sorry I didn’t bring this out earlier,” he said apologetically, hanging his head. “But this letter…this might be the reason Byakuya felt compelled to hold this party.”

The words “Watch out, the first murder will occur tonight” were written on the paper in writing that seemed remarkably similar to your own. But no…that couldn’t be. It was really quite similar, as if someone were copying your penmanship but you’d recognize your own writing anywhere and this was _definitely_ an imitation.

“Ahh, Hinata-kun,” Nagito called. “I just remembered something about that letter.”

“What is it?”

“That looks like [Name]’s writing.”

You felt your blood run cold, and you turned to look at Nagito, disbelievingly. The inquisitive, cheery smile plastered to his face seemed as genuine as ever, but you could sense some sort of emotion rippling beneath the surface. You wondered if this was his way of getting back at you for trying to kill him. Or worse yet, he knew something you didn’t. Because after all, who was the one who woke up without any memories except the inexplicable urge to kill him? If you couldn’t remember anything about yourself, maybe there were other things you’d forgotten, other more _recent_ things…

You shook your head. No, you didn’t want to be having those thoughts. Whatever had happened, you weren’t the one who wrote the note, you were sure of it.

“So tell me, [Name],” Nagito said casually, but his eyes were burning with a strange intensity. “Did you kill Byakuya Togami?”


End file.
